The Storm
by Imhereforever
Summary: Bella gets lost in the woods behind her house during a thunderstorm. Will Edward find her in time?


I don't think I've been this scared since the day Victoria was killed. I can't help it, it's too cold and it smells like it's going to rain. I told Edward I would be fine this weekend; to hunt and not worry about me. I'm starting to regret telling him that. Maybe I shouldn't have gone on a walk when it was so close to dark. It probably wasn't the best idea. I can barely find my way out of the woods near Charlie's house during the daylight. How the hell was I supposed to get out when it's pitch black?

How was I supposed to get home?! Edward will kill me if I get lost and die in the woods! I'm going to die?! Oh no! Charlie, Renee, Jacob, Alice and most importantly Edward!

"Okay, take deep breaths Bella, Inhale, exhale." I said out loud, I needed to keep my head or it was just going to make my situation worse. I decided to head in the direction I hoped was north.

I knew it was after six o'clock because that's when it gets dark; Edward said he was supposed to be home around nine. As I was walking I felt the harsh wind blow a few raindrops in my direction.

I hadn't noticed because of the deep canopy of green trees surrounding my head, but it was starting to rain. Now I could completely feel almost every drop, meaning the rain was coming down harder now.

"Great how much worse could it get?" I yelled up into the empty forest. Not noticing where I was walking, I tripped over a protruding tree root. I stumbled forward and fell sprawled on the floor of the forest.

I sighed and just laid there too irritated to get up. Just then and enormous boom of thunder echoed through out the trees surrounding me. I quickly established that I needed to get home immediately. I slowly stood to me feet, I gasped as I felt a sharp pain shoot up from my ankle. I leaned against a wet and mushy moss covered tree. I was truly terrified now.

As I stood in the forest I realized I had no idea what to do. I was drenched from the heavy pelts of icy rain coming down on me. I tried to walk again and just ended up getting the same results as before; terrible pain. Just then another huge clap of thunder sounded quickly followed by a bright flash of lightning.

This worried me; it meant the storm was close. My survival instincts kicked in and I began to hobble through the forest, despite my pain. I couldn't see anything at all except for when the lighting shot across the sky giving me a brief glimpse of my surroundings.

Soon, I realized that I was getting nowhere. I had barely moved thirty feet. Another clap of thunder rang through my ears and I sobbed and fell to the ground.

"I'm going to die." I muttered. Just then the only face I wanted to see appeared right in front of me.

"Bella!" Edward gasped. I just continued to sob harder in relief.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" his tone was panicked.

"My ankle hurts," I hiccupped "and I tripped." I managed to get out in between sobs. I was immediately scooped into his cold granite arms and he began racing through the dark forest.

My fears were erased by his mere presence. Edward was here, things were fine. I looked up into his face; he was gazing down on me. I could see the worry in his eyes and the tension in his jaw. I reached up and ran my finger along it, his eyes softened.

"I'm fine, I promise. You're here"

"You're freezing Bella, and you hurt your ankle." He reprimanded.

"I've had worse." I smiled at him. A tense and unreal smile appeared on his face. I realized that we were approaching the Cullen house. I was surprised.

"Why didn't you take me home? What about Charlie?" I questioned.

"I want Carlisle to look at your ankle, and I had Alice call Charlie." Of course he did, it was always 'already taken care of.'

By now we had arrived and Edward set me on the couch and called Carlisle down.

"I'm going to ruin Esme's couch Edward" I worried.

"It's fine Bella," Esme called from a room upstairs. I smiled in response, although it was quickly replaced by a frown. Edward had left. Someone entered the room and I was disappointed to see that it was Carlisle. He chuckled.

"You don't look too happy to see me Bella."

"I'm not." I quickly realized how terrible that sounded. "I mean not that I don't want to see you, I'm actually very happy to see you, all of you." I realized I was rambling. I sighed. I could see the humor in his eyes.

"Edward's just overreacting." I summed it up.

"Ahhh I see, well let's have a look to make sure that's absolute." He began poking and prodding and feeling around my ankle. I hissed in pain.

"It's broken Bella; I think Edward was right to worry. I guess I could give you a brace for this one too, but I don't have one with me. I can go pick one up tomorrow from the hospital, for now I don't want you to try to move it or apply any pressure." He smiled at me.

"I think it's best you get out of those wet clothes and get some rest, ah here's Edward now" Edward walked in with Alice, she had a stack of clothes with her, a large stack.

"No way," I said firmly "I'm going to sleep, it's not a fashion show Alice" Edward chuckled,

"Told you" She pouted and scooped me up into her arms.

After changing me into a pair of pajama pants with vertical stripes across them and a blue t-shirt that matched the color of one of the stripes she brought me into Edward's room and set me on the bed. I hadn't realized that the storm had continued on outside, I was just so glad to be out of it that I didn't care what was going on now.

"Thank you Alice." Edward said as he closed the door behind her. Shutting off the light, he walked up the bed.

"How are you feeling Bella, Are you in pain? Do you want some Tylenol?" Before I could respond he had rushed out the door and within seconds returned with the pills and a glass of water. I swallowed them just to make him feel better; I really wasn't in that much pain.

"How did you find me?" I wondered allowed.

"Right as we were leaving Alice had a vision, we sped home and I rushed to find you. I could tell he wasn't done.

"Really, what were you thinking Bella?" He scolded. This irritated me.

"I was thinking that it was completely normal for a girl who is bored to go for a walk. I guess I didn't take into account the dark, or rain" I added guiltily.

"It's fine Bella, I was just worried." I laid down and he followed, I snuggled deep into his chest.

"I'm fine Edward. Don't worry, it was completely my fault." He sighed and didn't argue with me. The lightning flashed outside, illuminating his face for me to see every few minutes. He was gorgeous.

"Can you sleep with the lightning and thunder?" He asked, worried.

"I don't know" I answered honestly. He began to hum and I recognized my lullaby. Soon I could feel my muscles relax and by now I was completely oblivious to the storm outside. Edward flashed across my mind as I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
